El Perdon
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Crees que el duque Richard, merece una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz con la bella actriz Eleonor Baker y poder recuperar a su familia después de todos los errores que el cometió? descubre esta historia de amor... personajes Principales: Eleonor Backer Duque Richard


**4**

 **El perdón**

 **¿Crees que el duque Richard, merece una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz con la bella actriz Eleonor Baker y poder recuperar a su familia después de todos los errores que el cometió? descubre esta historia de amor...**

 **Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, cuento con los padres de Terry, Eleonor y el duque Richard.**

 _ **Para saber lo grande que es el cielo primero debemos saber lo grande que es el abismo**_

En el año de 1919. El duque de Grandchester había perdido a su esposa, a sus hijos, se quedó solo con su mamá, Terry su hijo se encontraba en Nueva York, tras la muerte de su prometida Susana.

A la par de esas situaciones, acontecimientos, Eleonor, madre de Terry, fue contratada para actuar una obra en los teatros de Londres.

Cuando Eleonor se dirigía al teatro, sufrió un accidente, su carruaje choco y ella salió despedida a la carretera golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente.

Eleonor fue trasladada al hospital inconsciente, perdió mucha sangre, llego de emergencia al hospital Victoria tercera de Inglaterra, donde trabajaba la enfermera Flamy Hamilton.

Quien, al reconocer a la actriz, no dudo en llamar duque a Richard Grandchester

 **En la casa del duque**

Suena la puerta.

El mayordomo del duque Mark Lewin, se sorprende al ver a una enfermera, Flamy angustiada le pude por favor ver al duque.

El mayordomo le hace ingresar a la sala y llama al duque.

El duque entra a la sala y se sorprende al ver a la enfermera.

Se presenta y le dice_ señorita ¿en qué le puedo servir?

Flamy que ya sabía por Candy del gran amor del duque por la actriz, temerosa, pero prudente comunica del accidente de Eleonor, y le pide que vaya al hospital a ver a la actriz.

El duque empalideció por la noticia, mando al mayordomo a sacar el coche y junto con Flamy se dirigieron al hospital.

El duque llega al hospital, a través del cristal de la sala de emergencia observa a su amada, en ese momento sale el médico y le pregunta al duque, si es pariente de la actriz.

El duque le dice que sí, el médico le informa el estado de Eleonor.

Eleonor necesitaba dos unidades de sangre para recuperar la que había perdido en el accidente y así recuperar la salud.

El duque hablo con el médico para que él pueda donar la sangre, porque deseaba que se recupere su amada.

Pasaron las horas el duque estaba nervioso, de pronto el medico se acerca le informa que Eleonor ha despertado y se encuentra bien, el médico le dice _

-Pase a verla.

El duque que no quería que Eleonor se enterara que él había donado la sangre, se retiró cautelosamente del hospital.

El medico cuando regreso a ver a Eleonor, se sorprendió no encontrar al duque, Eleonor mira al doctor y le dice_ ¿Qué me paso?

El doctor le contesta_ descansa, ya estás bien, te estas recuperando.

Mientras tanto su manajer se enteró del accidente y en ese instante ingresaba al cuarto de Eleonor, saluda al médico, el médico le informa que ya la actriz esta fuera de peligro gracias a que un caballero distinguido dono sangre.

El manejer sorprendido, pues Eleonor no tiene parientes, dejo pasar el hecho y se preocupó por cuidar a la actriz, hasta poderla llevar a su hospedaje.

Cuando el duque se retiró, busco a Flamy y le pidió por favor que no contara que el dono sangre a su amada Eleonor, pidió que cuide de ella, ofreciéndole un pago, Flamy le dio las gracias, se negó, pues era amiga de Candy.

El duque insistió, pues no sabía si Eleonor contaba con dinero, ya que no podía trabajar en el teatro, Flamy acepto con el fin de ayudar a la actriz.

Al llegar al duque a su casa, no pudo contener el llanto, que todas las cosas habían sucedido unas tras otras, la muerte de su esposa, sus hijos, Terry, su hijo con Eleonor aún estaba resentido con él, y el que no podía aceptar ante la sociedad que Eleonor era el único verdadero amor de su vida, solo para guardar los niveles sociales de su envestidura.

Entra a su despacho y escribe una carta a su hijo Terry.

En esa carta escribe_

 _ **Setiembre 10 de 1919**_

 _ **Querido hijo,**_

 _ **A través de esta carta quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo, hijo mío a pesar que el destino nos separó.**_

 _ **También deseo contarte todas las cosas que me han pasado, sobre la muerte de mi esposa y de tus hermanos, murieron en un accidente.**_

 _ **También quiero que sepas que tu madre siempre fue el gran y único verdadero amor, tu madre fue y será la única mujer que he amado en mi vida. Ayer acabo de enterarme que tu madre ha sufrido un accidente, pero no te preocupes ella ya está fuera de peligro**_

 _ **Quiero que sepas que la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, a ti y a tu madre hice un esfuerzo en ir a verla, he donado sangre a tu madre porque quería que se recuperara.**_

 _ **No le digas nada a tu madre sobre esto, porque ella me guarda rencor, y si se entera que por sus venas caen sangre Grandchester me odiaría más.**_

 _ **Pero lo que si te voy a decir es que te amo mucho hijo mío a ti y a tu madre, siempre los he amado, sé que empecé mal porque le di más importancia a la clase social que al amor que sentía por tu madre.**_

 _ **Te amo**_

 _ **Tu padre**_

 _ **Richard Grandchester**_

El duque envió al mayordomo, al correo, para que Terry reciba en Nueva York, Eleonor Baker aún se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital.

Pasaron las semanas y Terry recibe la carta.

Terry recibe la carta de su padre y se queda sorprendido. Pues hace años que no sabía nada de él.

Al saber que su madre sufría un accidente, no pudo contener las lágrimas, porque a pesar de la distancia entre él y su mamá, el amor hacia su madre era infinito, también se enteró el sufrimiento de su padre, a pesar de que siempre le reprocho, el no luchar por el amor de su mamá comprendido el gran amor que le unía a él.

En ese momento decidió ir a Londres a ver a su madre, tenía sentimientos encontrados, él quería que su madre se entere que su padre le salvo la vida, que, por sus venas, corría sangre Grandchester.

Era irrisorio, pues el alejamiento de sus padres era porque Eleonor era una plebeya y el duque era de la nobleza.

Él sabía muy adentro que, si su mamá se enterara que su padre le salvo la vida, podría por fin perdonarlo, ya no había ninguna barrera, su padre estaba solo, no había nadie que se interponga, pero sin embargo Terry iba a respetar el pedido de guardar silencio.

Terry, tomo el primer barco y se dirigió a Londres.

Terry llega a Londres, se dirige al hospital, busca a Flamy, pues sabía que su padre le había encomendado cuidar a su madre.

Flamy, le lleva a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre, Terry entra despacio ve a su madre dormida, corre como un niño pequeño y se acuesta en el regazo de su madre.

Su madre se despierta, mira a su hijo y lo abraza con ternura. Recoge del rostro y le dice_

_ Terry, hijo mío, amor de mi vida, estas aquí a mi lado… ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Terry le contesta_

_ Sentí en mi corazón que me necesitabas, además conozco a la enfermera Flamy, ya que ella es amiga de Candy.

Terry le da un beso y le dice_ me voy a buscar el doctor, Terry sale de la habitación y va a ver al doctor y le dice que su mamá está bien y saldrá en un par de días, además ve a Flamy a quien le agradece por cuidar de su mamá.

Al mirar a Flamy, no pudo evitar recordar a Candy vestida de enfermera y pensaba… ¿Dónde estará mi pequeña pecosa?

Terry toma valor y se va a ver a su padre.

Terry entra a ver a su padre, aun no puede evitar sentir rencor, paro también lo ama, abraza a su padre, lo consuela por la pérdida de su esposa y sus hermanos, lo perdona y lo agradece por haberle avisado y haber salvado a su madre.

Terry le dice a su padre_

_Papá ¿Por qué ocultar la verdad? ¿porque no se lo dices?... no permitas que te suceda lo mismo que me sucede a mí con Candy, no sé cómo enfrentar la verdad de mis sentimientos hacia ella, en cambio tu si puedes recuperar a mi mamita, porque estoy seguro que si tú le dices la verdad te perdonaría, además estoy seguro que mi mamita aun te ama, tu estas solo y ella también, no hay quien se interponga entre ustedes.

_No hijo, Yo le hice mucho daño a tu madre. Deja las cosas como están, no le digas nada por favor- dijo el duque.

Terry le da un abrazo a su padre y se retira, a ver a su madre.

Pasaron los días Eleonor fue dada de alta, Terry lleva a su madre a un departamento, porque su tratamiento seguía.

Terry todos los días, hablaba de su madre sobre su padre.

_mamá, ¿sabes que mi papá, perdió a su esposa y a mis hermanos? -dijo Terry triste.

_Terry, no me hables de tu padre- dijo Eleonor molesta.

_Pero mamá, mis hermanos fueron buenos y mi padre debe estar muy solo y triste, lo más seguro es que necesita una compañera-dijo Terry triste.

_Terry arregla tu situación con Candy y luego hablas de la mía- dijo Eleonor molesta y se retira.

Terry se ríe, pues se da cuenta que su madre aún sigue enamorada de su padre.

Los días pasaron, Eleonor no dejaba de pensar en la situación del duque, no quería aceptar que aún lo amaba.

Se puso a arreglar el departamento y cuando estaba limpiando el gabinete del cuarto de Terry, cae un sobre, al levantarlo se da cuenta que era de Richard para Terry. No puede evitar la tentación de leer la carta.

Eleonor al terminar de leer la carta, se entera que fue el duque quien, salvo su vida, llora intensamente, en ese instante, Terry entra a la habitación y encuentra a su madre con la carta llorando.

Terry se acerca y su madre lo abraza.

Eleonor le pregunta_

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Y Terry le abraza y le dice_

-No te preocupes mamita, _lo único que te puedo decir es que mi papá aun te ama, nunca dejo de amarte, sé que es difícil perdonar el daño que nos hizo, pero él está arrepentido, hizo toda para salvarte la vida porque te ama, dale una oportunidad, él se siente solo y deprimido por las cosas que le han pasado, su esposa y mis hermanos murieron y a mí también me duele todo lo que le ha pasado a mi padre y hermanos porque yo amo a mi padre y hermanos, nunca desee que mis hermanos se murieran- dijo Terry lloroso._

Eleonor llora por las palabras de su hijo y le pide_

_hijo mío, llévame donde tu padre, por favor quiero verlo, porque aun lo amo y deseo perdonarlo para ser feliz con él, sé que esta vez, nadie nos separara- dijo Eleonor contenta.

Terry sonríe por las palabras de su madre.

Terry lleva a Eleonor donde su padre.

Tocan la puerta.

El mayordomo Mark Lewin les recibe y los lleva donde está el duque.

Richard se encontraba en la sala llorando y deprimido, pero al mirar a su hijo con Eleonor se quedó sorprendido,

Eleonor sonríe y sin decir nada le abraza muy fuerte y le dice_

_ Mi amado Richard, nunca deje de amarte, ni un segundo, tu recuerdo siempre ha vivido en mi mente y mi corazón, te perdono

-Eleonor… yo… - murmuro el duque.

-No digas nada, no quiero saber nada, mi amor lo único que deseo es darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, sé que siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida, lo único que deseo es estar junto a ti, te amo- dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecer, todo lo hice por amor a ti, te amo... quiero que me escuches una canción que me encantaría cantarte- dijo Richard contento.

\- Te escucho mi amor. - dijo Eleonor.

 _ **Solo vengo, a decirte que mi mundo está incompleto,**_

 _ **Porque llevo solo a bordo un pasajero,**_

 _ **En este viaje me acompaña tu dolor.**_

 _ **Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo,**_

 _ **Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio,**_

 _ **Pero yo sé que el remedio está en tu voz.**_

 _ **Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor**_

 _ **Arrepentido estoy,**_

 _ **Regresa a mí por favor.**_

 _ **Amémonos de nuevo como antes,**_

 _ **Robémonos la luna en este instante,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Déjame intentar recuperarte.**_

 _ **Amémonos con todos los sentidos**_

 _ **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate**_

 _ **Que nada volverá a lastimarte.**_

 _ **Solo vengo a tomar medio segundo de tu tiempo**_

 _ **Para hacerlo con un beso un día entero**_

 _ **Y recuerdes el amor entre tú y yo**_

 _ **Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor**_

 _ **Arrepentido estoy,**_

 _ **Regresa a mí por favor.**_

 _ **Amémonos de nuevo como antes,**_

 _ **Robémonos la luna en este instante,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Déjame intentar recuperarte.**_

 _ **Amémonos con todos los sentidos,**_

 _ **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Que nada volverá a lastimarte.**_

 _ **Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado**_

 _ **Hoy puedo ver que tanto te eh fallado**_

 _ **Perdóname por ser tan tonto sin querer**_

 _ **Fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado.**_

 _ **Amémonos de nuevo como antes,**_

 _ **Robémonos la luna en este instante,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Déjame intentar recuperarte.**_

 _ **Amémonos con todos los sentidos,**_

 _ **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Que nada volverá a lastimarte. Cantada por camilo Blanes en 2010.**_

_Que hermosa canción, te amo mi amor- dijo Eleonor contenta.

_ ¿Dime que nuestro amor durara para siempre y que aceptas casarte conmigo? - pregunto Richard contento, haciendo cariño a Eleonor.

_Si acepto casarme contigo porque nuestro amor durara para siempre- dijo Eleonor contenta.

Ambos se miraron los ojos, no tuvieron miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos, ni sintió resentimiento, pena, tristeza y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.

Terry se puso contento al mirar a sus padres y pensó_

_Si, mi papá pudo reconquistar el amor de mi madre… ¿Por qué yo no podre reconquistar a mi pequeña pecosa?... voy por ti.

Sin duda Terry busca a Candy y ambos se dan una oportunidad a su amor.

Llego la boda de Eleonor y Richard, sin duda ese día Eleonor se veía hermosa, que el duque no dejaba de mirarla, su hijo Terry y su novia Candy, estaban presentes en la boda.

Terry no dejo de sonreír por la felicidad de sus padres.

 **Fin**

… **.**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto, Richard es un caballero, apasionado y elegante, que recupera el amor de la bella actriz Eleonor y por fin Terry tiene la familia que merecía ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Les publique el número cinco primero, después les publico el numero 4, disculpa por la confusión de orden...

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡


End file.
